Healing A Flower
by leeismyking3
Summary: Redoing


Rin is 21 and Sesshoumaru is 22 at the end

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru."

A human girl with long black spiky hair yelled for the dog demon. She stops as Sesshoumaru walked towards her. He was the most beatiful demon she had ever seen. He have long pure white hair and a long fluffy white fur across his left shoulder. He also have a large purple cresent moon on his forhead and two red stripes on each cheek. "He stood before her looking calm and emotionless as he spoke with great force as if he was annoyed.

"What Rin?"

"Jaken was killed by this big pig demon and then is said something to me and left but I couldn't understand what it was saying."

Sesshoumaru did something that looked almost like a smile but he turned and started walking away before Rin could see if it was a smile.

"Rin I must leave for a bout three days so come on we must go back to the house for now." (The house Sesshoumaru was talking about is the empty house he found that Rin stays in when he leaves to go do things)

Sesshoumaru left during the night while Rin was sleping but he left a note telling Rin to stay near and in the house intill he comes back and to kept a weopen on her if she needs to leave. A few days past and Rin had did everything Lord Sesshoumaru said to do but she had to leave the house to get some food when the pig demon that killed Jaken came to attack her. Rin pulled out a weopen as she sliced at the demon intill it ate the sword and pined her on the ground and the deomon spoke.

"Wetoturnmecutnowsaynofunplayverytime."

The pig demon started cuting Rin's clothing and her body as she started losing a lot of blood, screaming in pain at what the demon was doing as tears ran down her face.

Sesshoumaru had picked up the smell of human and demon blood and tears in the wind. Sesshoumaru running towards the smell herad Rin shouting no and screaming his name and his blood boiled at the thought of somebody hurtung Rin. He finally came to an opening as he found a blooding Rin under a demon srceaming and crying, trying to stop the demon and trying to get it off of her. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red as he charged at the demon at he tried not to hurt Rin since the demon was in her. Carefully he got the pig off of her and killed it after about ten minutes of Sesshoumaru beating it. His eyes turned back gold and turn to Rin hwo was curled in a ball crying as blood ran down her naked body. Sesshoumaru walked towards her and pulled of his shirt and wraped it around her and held her in his arms, Rin just hugged him crying.

"Come on Rin we have to wash this blood of you."

"No Sesshoumaru I don't want to cause if I do others will come and rape me to." Rin started crying hader as her grip tighted, 'I don't want you to leave me again."

"Rin you have to or you will die from to much blood loss."

'No not unless you is there with me.'

"Ok Rin but I won't help you ok I am just their to make sure nothing else comes to hurt you."

"Ok Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stood up and picked up Rin who was in to much pain to walk on her legs. He brought her to a lake and set her down on the floor then he sat behind a tree and heard a splash and looked to see if she was in the water. He watched her for about five minutes until she brouhgt her head out of the water then he stoped and waited untill Rin was done then he brought her back to the house and set her down on the bed. He went and sat in the window making sure that nothing happened to Rin while she was sleeping normaly he would be in the room next to her but Rin said asked him to stay in there with her.

A year past sine that happen and Rin became shy and queit and started to stay away from Lord Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru watch Rin more since she started acting strange and stoped talking. Rin started talking in her sleep and one night Sesshoumaru was walking past her room when he heard something.

Sesshoumaru opened her door just to see a blushing Rin still sleeping but she stoped talking noticing how cute she is talking in her sleep.. He stood their for a few minutes and was about to leave but he heard Rin talking again.

"Sesshoumaru why do bad things happen to why did Jaken and the pig demon do that to me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her in sad eyes and noticed that she had a dream about her and him 'doing it ' and how tears rolled down her cheeks as she cries in her sleep. Not knowing to he comes into her room and watch her eyes open filled with pain and sadness.

"I don't know Rin I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it before it happen." Sesshoumaru hug Rin in warm safe arms as she slowly stops crying.

"Sesshoumaru thank you for everything ."


End file.
